A Perfect Circle
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Missing moments from "The Circle" that give more insight into the life and love of Embry and Callie. Embry/OC
1. Life's Surprises

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**_This story is a collection of One Shots that show missing moments from my other story The Circle. If you haven't read_ _**_ The Circle_** then you might be a bit lost._**

**_This One Shot takes place in the year 2015. Callie is 22 (almost 23), Embry is 25, and Brooklyn is 7._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life's Surprises <strong>_

_**(2015)  
><strong>_

Calida Call sat in the kitchen of her home nursing a cup of hot tea, her thoughts constantly shifting and changing. She had been married to the love of her life for almost three years, and she couldn't have been happier. She and Embry had built a beautiful life for themselves and for their daughter, of sorts, Brooklyn.

In the past two years, Callie had graduated from college and had slowly begun to immerse herself in running her father's hotel chain. She was able to move the headquarters of the company to Washington, which not only made it easier for her to run the company, but it also seemed to help the chain grow.

Embry had continued working at _La Push Auto_ and soon the company would be opening up another shop in Port Angelus. This was something that the whole pack was excited about; the first shop had been so successful that they couldn't handle the fierce demand of their clients in only one shop, so another was being opened.

A crash from the living room drew Callie out of her thoughts; leaving her cup of tea on the kitchen table, she ran into the living room to see what had caused the noise. Upon entering, she found a seven-year-old Brooklyn smiling sheepishly next to a broken vase. Callie looked at her daughter and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"What exactly happened?" she asked, trying to mask her amusement at the look on her daughter's face.

Brooklyn looked at her with wide, innocent eyes, "I bumped into the table and the vase started to fall," she began, clutching her hands in front of her, "I tried to freeze it with my powers, and it worked for a few seconds, but I couldn't hold my concentration long enough to pick it up before my freeze wore off."

Callie was not surprised by her daughters answer. Although her daughter had the potential to be extremely powerful, her youth had made it difficult to control her powers completely; the attention span of a seven-year-old only went so far.

"I'm sorry!" Brooklyn continued, unnerved by her mother's silence.

Callie shook her head, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to do anything," she assured her daughter as she reached for the child's hand. Carefully, she guided Brooklyn around the pieces of shattered glass and out of the living room. "Stay in here while I clean up the glass, okay?" she demanded her daughter sternly.

Brooklyn nodded her head in consent as she watched her mother grab the trashcan out of the kitchen and return to the living room to clean up the broken glass.

As Callie was carefully cleaning up the glass, her thoughts kept returning to the events of that morning. She had been feeling queasy for the past week and Embry had urged her to go to the doctor, thinking that she had picked up some of the germs that Brooklyn had brought home with her from school. She had not wanted to go, but she didn't want to continue to worry Embry over her health, so she had made an appointment.

After the basic questions the doctor had ordered a blood test, which had unnerved Callie.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I need to have a blood test? Don't I just have a cold or stomach bug?" Callie asked as the doctor sterilized her inner wrist.<em>

"_Mrs. Call," the doctor began, her voice kind, "the symptoms that you described can be any number of things. I don't want to worry you about the possibilities of your health without having solid proof, which your blood test will provide."_

_Callie's eyes widened, "What do you think is wrong with me?" she asked as her heart rate increased._

_The doctor shook her head from side to side, "I'm not completely sure; as I said, the symptoms you described could be any number of things. I wouldn't worry about it though until we know if something is actually wrong."_

_Callie rolled her eyes, knowing that no matter what the doctor said about not worrying about it, that she was going to be freaking out._

_After a couple minutes of an uncomfortable pinching in the vein of her wrist, the doctor pulled the needle from her vein and sent it with a nurse to be delivered to the lab._

"_When will I know the results?" Callie asked as the doctor sealed the wound with a band-aid. _

"_I would expect a call around six or seven tonight."_

_Callie nodded her head and began to start the process of worrying madly._

* * *

><p>"Cals? Brooks? I'm home!" Embry's loud voice called from the front of the house, breaking Callie out of her thoughts as she returned the trashcan to the kitchen, now containing broken fragments of the vase.<p>

Callie looked at the clock; _5:07_ stared at her. She swallowed her worry and plastered a fake smile on her face, knowing that Embry would see right through it.

"Daddy!" Brooklyn's voice cried from the front of the house. Callie had no doubt in her mind that her daughter had thrown herself into Embry's open arms.

"Brooklyn!" his voice cheered back as Callie walked towards the front of the house, stopping when she saw her daughter hugging her husband fiercely, both wearing large smiles on their faces.

"Daddy, I drew you a picture today in art class!" Brooklyn told her father happily.

"Really? Can I see it?" he asked just as happily. Brooklyn nodded her head excitedly as she dashed out of the room.

Embry turned his attention from his retreating daughter to his wife that stood a few away from him. His eyes locked with her own and a frown took over his face at her fake smile.

Callie silently cursed her husband for knowing her so well; she knew he was going to see through her fake smile. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug, worry radiating from every part of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

Callie opened her mouth to lie, to say that nothing was wrong, but from the stern look on his face, she knew that there was no getting out of it. Letting out a sigh she opened her mouth once more, "The doctor doesn't know exactly what is causing me to feel sick. She performed a blood test and said that she would call with the results sometime this evening."

Embry's eyebrows creased in worry as his hold on Callie tightened. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it," he promised her, his eyes burning with love for her.

Callie nodded her head, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opened her mouth to speak when Brooklyn came barreling into the room, a piece of paper clutched in her small hand. Callie pulled out of Embry's arms and returned to the kitchen, where she began to make dinner for the trio.

* * *

><p>Callie sighed in irritation as she glanced at the clock for the hundredth time in under an hour, <em>7:12<em>. Embry had left to drop Brooklyn off at Claire's house for their traditional Friday night sleepover. The girls had one every Friday, each week they would alternate whose house it would be at, and this week it was at Claire's.

Callie was once against sitting at her kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea that had gone cold. The doctor should have called by now. As the clock ticked closer and closer to seven, Callie had felt her nervousness increase with each passing minute. When the clock had stuck seven, Callie had literally felt sick to her stomach.

What was taking her blood test results so long?

She was just about to set something on fire to take care of some of her pent up nerves, when her cell phone started ringing. Callie felt every muscle in her body freeze; the second ring broke her out of her shock as she grabbed her phone and pressed the button that would let her take the call.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, her voice hesitant.

"Calida Call?" her doctor's voice verified from the other end.

"Yes Dr. Smith, this is Callie."

"I got the results from your blood test Callie," Dr. Smith began, her voice not giving even the tiniest of hints as to what the results said.

"And?" Callie croaked out, her palms beginning to sweat.

"Congratulations Callie, you're pregnant."

Callie felt her heart stop beating as she took in a shaky breath, "Pregnant?" she whispered.

"About five weeks along to be exact," her doctor confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked, her mind unable to wrap around the news.

Dr. Smith laughed softly on the other end, "I'm positive Callie. Although how far along you are could change; I just took into account the last time you had your period."

Callie nodded her head, not even thinking about the fact that the doctor couldn't see her. "Where exactly do I go from here?" Callie asked.

"I would suggest that you schedule an appointment for an ultrasound," the doctor instructed.

Callie wrote down the information the doctor had given her before ending the call. She sat for a few moments simply staring at the kitchen wall, unable to fully comprehend what the doctor had just told her.

"Cals?" Embry's voice asked from the front of the house, drawing Callie out of her thoughts.

"In the kitchen," she called to him, standing up from her seat so that she could greet him.

She was terrified. She didn't know how he would take the news; she knew that Embry wanted children, but they hadn't really talked about it in the past few months, both having been very busy with their careers.

Embry walked into the kitchen and darted over to Callie, pulling her into a hug, "Did your doctor call?" he asked anxiously.

Callie mutely nodded her head.

"And?" he prodded.

Callie pulled out of his hug and took both of his large hands in her smaller ones, "I'm pregnant," she whispered, unable to look into his eyes.

Her words were met with silence. When she couldn't handle it any longer she lifted her head and finally met Embry's eyes. His whole face was glowing; his smile so large it threatened to split his face in two.

"Embry?" she asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

He didn't answer her with words; instead he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her own. Callie was shocked, but quickly began to kiss him back, falling into his passion. She moaned softly as his tongue broke past her lips and began to dance with hers in a dance the two had perfected over the years.

Callie returned his kiss with the same amount of passion, wrapping her arms around his neck so that her fingers could play with the hair at the nape of his neck. She groaned in protest when he broke the kiss; her eyes fluttering open to meet his shining brown orbs.

"Embry?" she asked once more, hoping that he would tell her with words what he was feeling.

"You're having our baby?" he asked her softly, his voice seeping with tenderness.

Hesitantly, Callie nodded her head up and down.

He quickly pulled her into another tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he kept whispering into her ear.

Callie carefully pulled herself out of his tight embrace, her eyes searching his, "So you're happy about this?" she asked, hoping to understand her husband's words of thanks.

"Of course I'm happy about this Cals! Aren't you?"

Callie nodded her head vigorously, "I'm really happy about this Em; but I know we didn't plan this, so I wasn't sure how you would react," she explained to him.

He pressed his forehead against hers gently, "Sometimes, the greatest things in life are the surprises," he informed her.

Callie smiled at him sweetly, "I guess your right."

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her flat stomach, staring at it in wonder, "Thank you," he told her again.

Giving him a confused look, she asked, "For what?"

"For giving me a family. I know that we already have a family of three, but I've always felt that our family wouldn't be complete until we had a few more members. So, thank you, for giving me my family."

Callie pushed away the tears of happiness that had formed in the creases of her eyes, "I think we should be thanking each other," she told him.

He looked at her questioningly.

Feeling devious, Callie smirked at him, "I didn't make this baby myself you know; you were a big part of it too."

His eyes darkened with desire as he pulled her closer to his body. He leaned in so his breath fanned across her ear, "Why don't you remind me how I helped you make our baby," he whispered huskily, sending a shiver down Callie's spine.

Callie pulled back and smiled at him impishly. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the house and up the stairs, intending to do exactly as he suggested.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go! The first one shot of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. <em>**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought of it. _**

**_Also, if you have any ideas for scenes you want to see, leave them in the review and I might use them! _**

**_On the note of updating, I won't be updating this story as often as _The Circle _because I don't have anything prewritten or planned out; I also have a very busy semester so I won't have as much time to write. _**

**_However, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to write (and the more guilty I feel for not updating ASAP), the quicker I usually write; just thought I'd put that out there. _**

**_That being said, please review with your feedback and possible ideas!_**


	2. The Replacement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Replacement (2015)<strong>_

"Brooklyn! Can you come down here for a second?" Callie called up the stairs.

"Coming!" her sweet voice called back, the sound of small feet pounding across the floor echoing throughout the house.

As Callie turned around and began walking into the living room; she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. She was not looking forward to this conversation; she had no idea how Brooklyn would react to the news. Callie gave Embry a weary look as she took her seat next to him. He gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing it gently.

They were going to tell Brooklyn that Callie was pregnant; and both Callie and Embry didn't know how she would react.

They had been putting off telling Brooklyn, knowing that they needed to do it in a delicate manner. So, the happy couple had waited a few weeks, only to find that they couldn't find "the best" way to break it to their daughter. However, now they knew they couldn't wait any longer, Callie was going to be showing any day now, and they didn't want Brooklyn to find out that way.

Callie was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps entering the living room. She looked up to find Brooklyn standing in front of the couple, a confused expression on her youthful face. Callie glanced at Embry, gently pulling herself away from his arms and scooting over on the couch; leaving just enough room for Brooklyn to sit comfortably between her parents.

"What did you need?" Brooklyn inquired, glancing between her parents.

"We need to talk to you about something," Embry told her, motioning for her to take a seat in the empty space that Callie had created.

Brooklyn looked at the two in a calculating manner before hesitantly taking the offered seat.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked softly, her eyes wide.

Callie and Embry's eyes met over their daughter's head, Callie silently urging for him to explain it to the child. Embry took a deep breath and broke eye contact with his wife, turning his attention to his daughter.

"Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about someone who is going to be added to our family."

Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows, "You mean Uncle Seth finally asked Aunt Demi to marry him?"

Embry shook his head, "I meant that there is going to be a new addition to _our _family; family, as in you, your mother, and me."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

Callie gently turned her daughter's attention over to her. She grabbed both of Brooklyn's hand in her own and their eyes connected.

"What you're father is trying to tell you Brooks, is that I'm going to have a baby."

Brooklyn remained silent, seemingly absorbing the information that was shared; suddenly, she tore her hands away from Callie's and darted off of the couch. Embry chased after her, his long legs making it easy for him to catch up with her and grab her into the air right before she reached the stairs.

He carried the struggling seven-year-old back into the living room and placed her back on the couch. He was about to ask her why she had run away, when he heard her let out a chocked sob.

Embry's eyes met Callie's once more, this time they both contained worry.

Embry knelt on the ground and placed his hand under Brooklyn's chin, gently lifting it so that her tear-streaked face could be seen.

"What's wrong Brookie?" he asked her gently. He hoped that by using the nickname that he had given to her as a child would make her feel better, but it did the exact opposite; she started to cry even harder.

Callie couldn't take the heart retching cries any longer; she pulled Brooklyn into her lap and began to rock her gently, cooing softly into the distraught child's ear.

When Brooklyn's body stopped shaking, Callie whispered into her ear, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You're going to send me away!" she wailed, her face red and damp with her tears.

"What?" Embry asked, trying to hide his shock at her question by gently rubbing her back.

"Now that you're going to have a baby of your own, you're not going to want to keep me anymore!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Callie demanded softly, her arms tightening around her daughter.

"You and daddy are going to have a baby that's actually yours! Not the daughter of your sister who died! You won't want to be my family anymore because you'll have a baby of your own! I won't have a family anymore!" she continued to wail.

"Brookie," Embry urged gently, "Look at me sweetie."

Brooklyn looked up at Embry, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You listen to me, Brooklyn Avira Alexander-Call," he told her sternly, "You are my daughter, you are your mother's daughter. You will _always_ be our daughter, and we will _always _love you. Your mother having a baby is not going to change how much we love you."

Callie felt the need to interject, "Just because I didn't give birth to you, doesn't mean that I will love you less then any baby that I do give birth to."

Brooklyn sniffled, her tears coming to a stop.

"Your mother having a baby is a good thing Brooklyn; don't you want to be a big sister?" Embry asked.

Brooklyn hesitantly nodded her head.

Embry could see that although the idea of being a big sister brightened up Brooklyn's face slightly, there was still a sense of sadness protruding from her damp eyes. "What else are you worried about Brook?" Embry asked her softly.

Brooklyn's head dropped so that her long, black hair concealed her face. She mumbled something that was inaudible to her parents; Callie and Embry looked at each other, silently asking the other if they understood what their daughter had mumbled. Embry shrugged his shoulders, having not caught a word of Brooklyn's garbled sentence.

"What did you says Brooks?" Callie prompted.

"What if you won't have any time for me?" she mumbled louder, her face remaining concealed by her curtain of hair.

Embry sighed overdramatically, lifting Brooklyn's face so that he could see her worried expression. "We will _always_ have time for you," he assured her in a strong voice.

Understanding dawned on Callie's face, she now understood that not only was Brooklyn afraid of being replaced, but she was also afraid that Embry and Callie would neglect her once the baby came.

"Just because we're having a baby, doesn't mean that we will forget about you," she assured Brooklyn, "If anything, it means we're going to need your help with the baby, which means we'll be spending even _more _time together."

Callie felt the need to lighten Brooklyn's mood, which obviously meant she had to make fun of Embry, "I mean, if anything you'll get annoyed with us because you're spending so much time with us. I mean, do you really want to spend _hours _with your dad? He talks _a lot_, and I mean _a lot_."

Embry gave her an offended look, dramatically placing his hand over his heart, "I have _no idea_ what you're mother is talking about, I don't talk a lot!"

Brooklyn started to giggle, which then became a full-fledged laugh. Callie smiled triumphantly, knowing she had completed her task of lifting Brooklyn's spirits.

"We love you Brooks, so much. And we want this baby to help our family be filled with even more love. We know it's going to be a change, but I know in my heart that it's going to be a change for the better," Callie told her adamantly.

Brooklyn nodded her head up and down, a smile lighting up her whole face. Suddenly a look of pure excitement fell upon her face, "Does this mean that when the baby is old enough, I'll be able to help it learn how to control its powers?" she asked excitedly.

Letting out a musical laugh, Callie nodded her head, "Yes, you'll be able to help me teach it all about magic."

With an ecstatic smile on her face, Brooklyn turned in Callie's arms and lowered her head so that her face was level with Callie's only slightly rounded stomach. Brooklyn placed a gentle hand over where the baby was growing as she whispered, "I can't wait until you get here, baby; I promise that I'll be the best big sister in the world."

Callie smiled at her daughter lovingly, stroking her silky hair as she continued to talk to her unborn brother or sister.

"You will be the best big sister in the world, Brooklyn, I just know it," Callie whispered softly.

And she knew what she said was true.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it took awhile for me to get this out, but in all honesty, I've barely had time to breathe, let alone write! I know you guys are used to be updating a few times a week, which last Semester, worked for me; but I have some really difficult and time consuming courses this Semester, so I won't be updating as regularly. What can I say? College is kicking me butt! <em>**

**_I know this chapter is short, but I thought it got the emotions/point across. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you review and let me know what you thought!_**


End file.
